Sachsenhausen Camp
by Arashiyama Misaki
Summary: Jendral Ralf, Bruno memang sudah tidak ada. Tapi, ia akan berada di sisi-Nya, selalu.


Disclaimer: The Boy in Striped Pyjamas © Mark Herman/David Heyman/John Boyne. Saya hanya meminjam. Keseluruhan cerita mengikuti alur cerita dari film itu.

Warning: Final Scene spoiler. Mungkin agak mengerikan. **Don't like? Don't read, thank you!**

Title: Sachsenhausen Camp.

Character: RalfXBrunoXSchmuel.

Genre: Drama/Tragedy

Rate: T

Summary: Jendral Ralf, Bruno memang sudah tidak ada. Tapi, ia akan berada di sisi-Nya, selalu.

PoV: Normal.

*u*

"Bruno, kau mau kemana?" tanya Elsa.

"Membaca di ayunan, Bu! Tenang saja, aku akan kembali sebelum berangkat!" sahut Bruno dengan wajah senang, namun sebenarnya ia mencuri roti lapis dari meja dan menyembunyikannya di balik pakaiannya. Ia berjalan keluar dari rumah dan berjalan menuju gudang di lumbung yang harusnya tidak ia masuki.

_**(FLASHBACK)**_

_Bruno secara diam-diam memasuki lumbung itu dan membuka jendelanya. Ia meloncat keluar dan melihat pemandangan yang tidak pernah ia lihat selama ia di sini. Ia menyusuri hutan lebat itu dengan hati-hati dan sampai di ujung jalan, di mana ia melihat anak laki-laki sebayanya dengan kepala botak, piama bergaris biru-putih, dan bermain sendiri dengan tanah. Ia tidak bisa melihat keseluruhannya karena tertutupi oleh jeruji listrik. _

"_Hai. Namamu siapa?" tanyanya. Anak itu tetap terdiam. Sepertinya ia tidak memerhatikan apa yang Bruno katakan. _

"_Namamu siapa?" tanya Bruno lagi, dengan suara agak dikeraskan. Anak itu mendongak dan menjawab, "Schmuel. Kau?"_

"_Aku Bruno. Namamu Schmuel?" Anak botak itu mengangguk. "Nama yang tidak pernah kudengar," komentar Bruno._

"_Aku juga tidak pernah mendengar anak bernama Bruno," sahut Schmuel. _

"_Kau sedang apa?" tanya Bruno._

"_Tidak, aku sedang tidak melakukan apa-apa. Di sini kami hanya menjadi pesuruh … dan berakhir ke tempat itu." Schmuel menjelaskan sambil menunjuk ke satu _tower_ tinggi hitam yang berada sekitar beberapa ratus meter—mungkin ribuan—dari tempat mereka berada. _

"_Kau mengapa memakai pakaian seperti itu?" tanya Bruno lagi._

"_Ini seragam wajib kami," jawab Schmuel. _

"_Lalu, mengapa ada nomor di sebelah kiri? Apakah itu nomor untuk semacam permainan?" Bruno, yang amat sangat penasaran, menatapi keseluruhan tubuh Schmuel. _

"_Bukan, ini nomor urut," ujar Schmuel._

"_Hah? Nomor urut untuk permainan?" tanya Bruno lagi._

"_Bukan—" Terdengar lonceng berbunyi. Schmuel segera meraih pegangan troli batu itu dan berlari ke arah tenda. _

_Keesokan harinya, keesokannya, dan keesokannya lagi Bruno selalu pergi ke sana. Berbicara dengan Schmuel hingga lonceng berbunyi. Terkadang Bruno juga membawakan Schmuel makanan dari dapur yang ia curi. _

_Dan, hari ini ia berjanji akan datang membawa roti lapis dan berpura-pura sebagai sekelompok Jewish, namun ini bukan hari yang tepat …_

_**(END OF FLASHBACK)**_

"Hai. Kamu membawa roti lapisnya?" tanya Schmuel seraya berdiri. Bruno mengubek-ubek pakaiannya. Ia mengadahkan bahu. "Maaf, aku tidak membawanya, Schmuel."

"Tidak apa." Schmuel berkata seraya tersenyum.

"Kau juga tidak membawa pakaiannya, ya?" tanya Bruno. Schmuel berdeham. Ia membuka pakaiannya—yang ternyata ia lapis dengan seragam yang serupa. Schmuel memberikan pakaian itu kepada Bruno dan Bruno mengganti pakaiannya sendiri.

"Tapi bagaimana aku menutupi rambutku?" tanya Bruno.

"Ini," kata Schmuel sambil menyerahkan topi bergaris biru-putih, serupa dengan seragam mereka. Bruno memakai topi itu dan mulai menggali tanah untuk membuat celah agar ia dapat memasuki kamp itu. Schmuel membawa Bruno ke salah satu tenda. Tapi, tiba-tiba ada petugas yang menyuruh mereka berbaris dan berjalan cepat ke arah _tower_.

"Ada apa ini?" bisik Bruno. Schmuel hanya mengangkat bahunya dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

Mereka sampai di _tower_.

"TANGGALKAN PAKAIAN KALIAN SEMUA!" teriak salah satu prajurit Nazi di sana. Seketika ruangan itu gaduh.

"KAWAN, TENANG SAJA! KALIAN AKAN 'DIMANDIKAN' DI DALAM RUANGAN ITU!" teriak salah satu orang yang menunjuk ke arah pintu kayu. Kegaduhan berhenti.

*u*

"Ralf, Bruno tidak ada di ayunan." Elsa berkata. Ralf, suaminya yang juga Jenderal Nazi, langsung pergi dan berpencar ke tempat-tempat yang wajarnya didatangi Bruno, sampai ia mengingat tentang lumbung itu.

"Jangan bilang Bruno ada di lumbung …." Ralf mendesis. Ia mendobrak pintu gudang lumbung dan menemukan jendela terbuka dan roti lapis yang jatuh.

"BRUNO!" teriak Ralf. Ia meloncat keluar jendela dan berlari ke arah kamp.

Ia tahu, Bruno ada di dalam kamp itu, dan di dalam kamp itu akan terjadi pembakaran para Yahudi.

Derap kaki yang bercampur dengan kekesalan terdengar sampai ke penjuru kamp. Ralf berhenti di depan pintu tower bawah dan menemukan pintu kayu yang hening. Ia berlari tanpa menghiraukan titik-titik hujan yang turun deras keatas kepalanya. Yang penting adalah, _Bruno_.

"HENTIKAN PEMBAKARAN!" teriak Ralf putus asa. Namun—tidak berguna. Pembakaran telah selesai. Bruno kini menjadi abu.

*u*

Jendral Ralf, Bruno memang sudah tidak ada. Tapi, ia akan berada di sisi-Nya, selalu.

*u*

_**(OWARI)**_

SELESAI~ Fic nggak jelas yang genrenya juga nggak jelas yang judulnya juga nggak nyambung yang isinya juga plagiatin cerita aslinya, saya selesai merangkum(?) film _The Boy in Striped Pyjamas_ yang miris banget ceritanya. SERIUUUUS! Harus nonton filmnya. Tapi sekali nonton langsung gak mau nonton, saya jamin. Perlu kekuatan mental(?) yang sebesar badan alchemy Alphonse Elric kalau mau #dibunuh.

Udah, ah. Segini doang. JA NEE~ #ngacir


End file.
